1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus having a communication function, a switching control method and a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a portable electronic apparatus, at a power-on state, a user can use a variety of functions such as a phone call, and at a power-off state, since the supply of electric power is cut off, the user cannot use those functions.
Thus, in the portable electronic apparatus, if the power supply is turned off immediately after communication with an emergency facility, position information or the like may not be acquired, and thus, it is difficult to cope with an emergency situation.
JP-A-2008-109396 proposes a technique in which if a power-off operation is received within a predetermined time after an audio communication line is disconnected in a state where audio information and position calculating information are transmitted in parallel to an emergency facility from a portable electronic apparatus, outputs through a liquid crystal display panel or a speaker and key operation are restricted as if the portable electronic apparatus is at a power-off state (pseudo power-off state), but electric power of a control section or a transmitting and receiving section is not cut off so as to continue transmitting the position calculating information.
However, according to the technique of JP-A-2008-109396, in a state where the power supply is turned off in a pseudo manner, most of the variety of functions cannot be used. Thus, in order to use those functions at a power-on state, a user have to perform an operation for turning on the power supply.